A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to cosmetic compositions that can be used on dry skin, oily skin, normal skin, or combination skin. In particular embodiments, the compositions are cosmetic toners or fresheners.
B. Description of Related Art
There are thousands of skin formulations available to consumers. Further, there are a myriad of different skin types among the population. Such skin types range from normal skin, dry skin, oily skin, and combination skin (e.g., normal/dry, normal/oily, dry/oily). This leads to a confusing and exhaustive search for different products for different applications.
Cosmetic toners are known and used in the marketplace. For instance, several toners include high levels of acetone or alcohol (e.g., at least 20 to 70% w/w) such ethanol, acetone, or isopropanol. These alcoholic-based toners can be caustic or irritating to skin. Other toners also use high levels (e.g., at least 20 to 70% w/w) of glycol-based ingredients (e.g., glycol ethers), which can have an acrid smell.
While some water-based toners exist, the use of high amounts of water generally precludes the addition of other ingredients that can be beneficial to skin (e.g., moisturizers and skin actives). One solution to this issue is the use of high amounts of surfactants or emulsifiers, which unfortunately can irritate the skin. Further, by using high amounts of water, one is typically precluded from using a standard base that can be used for various skin-types.